


One Less Monster

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elboron, son of Faramir and Eowyn, must face a terrifying monster for the first time. Quaddrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Less Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

When Elboron caught sight of the monster that appeared suddenly before him, he was at first too shocked to scream. Expecting every moment a slow and painful death, his wide blue eyes slowly stopped bulging from their sockets as the thought came to him that perhaps he had not been spotted yet. Cautiously letting out his withheld breath, he began slowly to back away towards escape. And then—a thread of guilt wrapped around his heart. If he ran away now, there would still be one of those foul beasts in the world, and, more importantly, it would be near his family. No, it had to be destroyed now.

Elboron looked around him, but knew that no one was within calling distance. The task fell to him alone, and his only weapon close to hand was his book. But perhaps, if he aimed very well, he might stun the creature long enough to dart over and grab his sword. Gulping down the stale scream in his throat, Elboron cocked his arm back for a mighty throw.

With the sound of a rushing wind, the book flew through the air, and struck the target full on the head. The enemy crumpled noiselessly into a heap. Breathing out, Elboron stood silent for a moment. He had killed it. He had not even needed his sword. What a throw! Now that the danger was over, Elboron laughed a little shakily. His father had put a hand on his shoulder before leaving, saying that he was now the man of the house, but Elboron had never felt like one. Not until now.

"Ellion?" he heard a voice calling, crisp and medium in tone as his mother's always was. He sighed a little at his childhood nickname, and did not answer.

"Ellion?" Eowyn came into view. "There you are! I have looked a full ten minutes for you, young man. Why did you not answer?"

"I am not Ellion, mother," said Elboron, slightly hurt at the indignant tone and the one hand resting demandingly on her hip. "I have a full name."

"Elboron, you will answer when I call, no matter what I call," said Eowyn firmly. "Now come!"

"Mother, I am not mere Elboron any more," said Elboron with easy authority. "From now on, I ask that you and my brothers and sisters all call me by my proper title: Elboron the Spider Slayer."


End file.
